


Sick Days

by cvsossong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Tony, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets sick and Steve and Bucky take care of him. Cue worried cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katieluvanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieluvanime/gifts).



Bucky sipped his coffee and glanced towards the hallway. “Stark doesn’t usually sleep this late,” he commented. Steve hummed in agreement and turned a page in the newspaper.

“He probably worked for fifty hours straight and collapsed in exhaustion like usual,” he replied absently.

“I’ll go check on him.” Bucky stood up and placed his cup in the sink as he went.

Their bedroom was pitch black, the only light coming from the light blue glow of Tony’s arc reactor. Bucky slipped inside and padded towards the bed quietly.

“Tony, it’s almost 10 am,” he said. “Get the hell up, you can’t sleep all day.”

Tony responded with a groan, and Bucky rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed beside him.

“C’mon, up you go,” he insisted, poking at Tony’s side. Tony rolled over and glared up at him halfheartedly.

“Leave me to die in peace,” he groaned quietly. Bucky frowned in confusion when he saw Tony’s flushed cheeks.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked. Tony shrugged and rubbed the stubble at his jaw absently.

“Chills. An’ hot. Achy. Hurts to breathe,” he mumbled. “Prob’ly caught the flu or somethin’. No biggie.”

“Seriously? Why the hell didn’t you tell anyone?” Bucky demanded. He felt Tony’s forehead with his flesh hand and grimaced at the heat radiating off the other man. “I’m calling Bruce.”

“Prob’ly caught the flu. No biggie,” Tony repeated. “Jus’ leave me to die.”

“That’s not fucking funny, Tony,” Bucky snapped. He rolled off the bed and called out to JARVIS, “Call Bruce and tell him to get down here. And tell Steve Tony’s an idiot and got himself sick.”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS replied. Tony glared up at the ceiling.

“Traitor,” he called.

Steve came almost immediately, wiping his hands on a small towel. “What’s this about Tony being sick?” he asked worriedly.

“He thinks he’s got the flu,” Bucky replied. He went into the bathroom and came out with a moist towel. “He’s burning up and says he’s achy and can’t breathe.”

“S’nothin’,” Tony called out. The two men ignored him as Steve checked his forehead.

“You do feel warm,” he said.

“This coming from the human furnace, too,” Bucky said. “Which means you’re burning up. Lie on your back.”

Tony rolled over and Bucky placed the washcloth on his forehead. “I don’ need t’be coddled,” he insisted.

“Sirs, Doctor Banner says it is likely Master Stark caught the flu while in SHIELD, as there is an epidemic currently going around the agency,” JARVIS interrupted. “He suggests Master Stark take the flu medication in the medicine cabinet in your bathroom, and that he rest and drink plenty of fluids. It should be gone within the week.”

“See?” Tony said. “M’fine.”

“Shut up and lie there,” Bucky replied. He sat on the bed next to the genius and kicked his feet up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. “We’re not going into SHIELD today, we’re going to lie here and watch your horrible 80’s movies and you’re going to drink everything we shove at you, got it?”

Tony grumbled and cuddled into the covers more. “You guys are assholes,” he mumbled.

Steve kissed his cheek and sat on Tony’s other side, nestling him in the middle to provide more warmth for the man. “We’re only doing this because we care about you, idiot,” he said fondly.

Tony nestled further into the bed and laid his head on Bucky’s lap. “Still assholes,” he muttered, but he allowed Bucky to card his fingers in his hair and pet him gently.

“Quiet, you,” Steve replied. “Now pick a movie.”

“ _Animal House.”_

“It better be good, Stark.”

“S’ better than good. S’ amazin’.”

Bucky grinned and leaned down to kiss Tony's forehead. “Feel free to sleep if you get tired,” he reminded the man. “I’ll make you some broth later, okay?” Tony nodded and Steve kissed his shoulder next. He shifted forward until he was spooning Tony and grabbed the remote from the nightstand behind him.

“Here. Find your dumb 80’s movie, you dork," he said fondly.

“Shaddup,” Tony mumbled.

\--------------------

Steve shared a worried glance over Tony’s head with Bucky. The genius was trying to sleep, but he was having a hard time breathing and kept alternating between shaking from chills and sweating from fever.

“It’s been three days, maybe we should take him to the hospital,” Bucky murmured. Steve stroked Tony’s hair back and hummed in thought.

“We may be overreacting a bit,” he replied after a moment. “Just ‘cause it was dangerous in the 40’s doesn’t mean it’s the same now. They’ve got meds and treatments now, Banner said it’s really manageable now.”

“Still,” Bucky said. “He’s clearly miserable. The hospital might have medicine we don’t have here.”

“No hospitals,” Tony mumbled into his pillow. Bucky glanced over and checked his forehead immediately. Still burning up, but a bit cooler than before. “I don’t care if I'm literally dying, no hospitals,” Tony continued. “Bruce has some of the good stuff if I really need it. Which I don’t by the way, this is totally normal for the flu.”

“You’re barely eating!” Bucky protested. “Your temperature’s 103, and you’re wrapped in four different blankets. Tony, you’re clearly miserable.”

“It’s the _flu,_ ” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. “Of course I'm miserable. I’ll get over it.”

Bucky sighed and rubbed Tony’s shoulders gently, working out the knots. “Can you at least try and eat some broth?” he asked. “For my sake?”

Tony groaned and rolled over on his back. “Fine. I’ll have some broth, okay?”

Bucky grinned and kissed him gently before rolling out of bed. “I’ll be right back,” he promised.

Steve smiled and threw an arm across Tony’s chest. “You’re not gonna drink the broth, are you?”

“Of course not, I’d rather not throw up all over you,” Tony replied. “God, he can be so… _smothering_.”

Steve kissed Tony’s neck soothingly. “It’s because he’s worried,” he replied. “Growing up, I used to get sick like this all the time, and it was a lot worse for me than it is for you. Bucky used to have to worry about me constantly—I guess he just got used to it.”

“That is so adorable, oh my God,” Tony smirked. “Okay, fine, I’ll eat the soup for his damn sake and try not to puke all over you in an hour.”

“Thank you,” Steve murmured. He kissed Tony quickly and grimaced at the feel of dry lips. “I should find you some Chapstick or something, too.” He reached over and rummaged through a drawer until he came up with a small tube. “Here, open your lips, I’ll do it.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Tony muttered. “This is how it’s going to be every time I get a boo-boo, isn’t it?” Still, he parted his lips willingly.

Steve smeared some Chapstick on his lips and grinned. “Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user [katieluvanime](http://katieluvanime.tumblr.com//) for the prompt of sick!Tony and worried!Steve and worried!Bucky taking care of him. (And worried!Bucky taking care of Tony 'cause he's sick melts my heart, oh god).
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this fic OR go to my [tumblr ask box](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/ask) and leave it for me! I'd love to hear them!!!


End file.
